Wiggle Those Hips: You're a School Girl Now
by OoOAi-chanoOo
Summary: TRADUCCION Uzumaki Naruto, el miembro más joven de la policía se da cuenta de que trabajar para la Mafia era un juego de niños comparado con esto. usar falda? de nunguna manera! NaruSasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar aclaro que este fic no me pertenece es del autor Bevino el cual amablemente me dio su permiso para poder traducirla así que todo es de el yo solo quise compartir el trabajo n.n

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School GirlNow**

Bevino - verano 2007  
Betada por Allys777

Traducida por: ai-chan

.: Capítulo uno:.

**B **y** T **h e** W **a y**, D** o** Y **o u** H **a v e** N **i c e** L **e g s

"joven Kyuubi," aquel sujeto dijo mientras permanecía de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta. "Él quiere verte."

Naruto levanto la vista desde su asiento mirando al hombre a través de sus gafas de color rojo, insatisfecho dobló el documento que había conseguido y poco a poco empujo hacia delante la silla dejando escapar un gemido de frustración, el ver a su "jefe" no estaba en su lista de deseos en este momento. No después de su último trabajo, rápidamente sacudió sus pantalones en caso de que hubiera quedado algo de suciedad antes de pasar junto al hombre que estaba sonriendo ante él, camino por el largo pasillo comprobando que aún el arma estuviera al lado de su cadera lista y cargada por si algo llegara a suceder

Dios, tenía esperanza de que no.

Naruto llegó a la puerta y los dos guardias lo vieron con rostros severos. Si les pidiera identificarlos, no podría hacerlo pues nunca los había visto sin el traje y la corbata fuera del trabajo, después de identificarse entro y caminó por el interior de la habitación, la cual apenas si estaba iluminada, las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel tapiz rojo, las cortinas en las ventanas estaban cerradas y un fuerte olor de nicotina y alcohol impregnado en las paredes le dio el impulso de toser y darse vuelta, a cada lado de él había dos guardias más, y frente a él un gran escritorio de caoba, un color rojo oscuro marrón era la única fuente de iluminación en la habitación - la cual era una pequeña lámpara en la esquina-. En el otro lado de la mesa, su jefe estaba esperando sentado con sus manos cruzadas entre sí y colocadas en la superficie de la mesa. Al lado y ligeramente detrás de él estaba Kabuto, mirando a Naruto con cara de emoción.

"Kyuubi-kun", dijo el hombre delante de él. "Por favor, toma asiento." Naruto miraba los ojos de oro tratando de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que iba a pasar cuando se sentara en la suave silla, y al hacerlo casi de inmediato los dos guardias que habían estado de pie en la puerta se movieron detrás de él, cada uno coloco una mano en uno de sus hombros por lo que el peso lo hizo inclinarse viéndose obligado a recostarse en la silla.

'Oh, Dios. "

"¡Ah!. ¡Así esta mejor," el hombre de pelo negro dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Ahora podemos hablar".

Naruto torció un poco su cuello ligeramente hacia enfrente para poder verlo  
"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Orochimaru? El hombre llamado Orochimaru entrecerró sus ojos. no le gustaba que ninguno de sus subordinados lo llamara por su nombre pero, por supuesto, "Kyuubi lo hacía, el estúpido rubio, idiota de ojos azules era el único que lo hacía, Orochimaru supo y casi olió a problemas cuando aquel joven se le acerco por primera vez, pero como era tan malditamente adorable ... por no hablar de su fuerza, asombrosa técnica con las armas y artes marciales, además de tener un estratégico pensamiento. Kyuubi logro convertirse en el primer subordinado por no decir mano derecha, ni siquiera kabuto había logrado tal posición, pero…

Oh, bueno, gente entraba y salía.

"Boney noto algo fuera de lo usual la otra noche, te vio junto a dos agentes de policía ." Naruto sonrió mientras trataba de liberarse de las dos pesadas manos que lo sostenían notando así un grueso dedo exactamente sobre el pulso de su cuello- probablemente no podría liberarse- asi que miró directamente a Orochimaru.

-Sí, jefe-dijo tan tranquilo como cualquier persona diría antes de que se desatara una tormenta. "Se había producido un robo a mano armada cerca de mi barrio y fui al primero que revisaron, sin embargo no fui yo… yo estaba ocupado en otras cosas esa noche. ..." estaba perfectamente consciente de que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cada vez que mentía, mas sin embargo no aparto la vista de kabuto quien le susurro a Orochimaru algo que no alcanzo a escuchar pero que logro formar una sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro después de escuchar quién sabe qué

"Kabuto está muy seguro de que estas mintiendo, y tiene buenas razones para ello." El palido hombre le dio una señal a kabuto quien en segundos le dio su espada -mientras Kabuto gustaba de matar a sus víctimas con veneno y experimentos, Orochimaru era fanático de cortar parte por parte del cuerpo para en ocasiones dárselas a kabuto quien jugaba y experimentaba con ellas- Orochimaru rápidamente sacó la espada apuntando en su cuello ocasionando un corte en su piel. Naruto sintió como las gotas de sangre formaban parte ahora del color de su camisa. "¿no lo crees así? Uzumaki Naruto"

Y se armó la gorda.

Casi todo paso en el segundo en que orochimaru pronuncio la ultima silaba, todas las ventanas que estaban a su alrededor explotaron y Naruto ya había tomado a uno de los dos gorilas que estaban detrás de él golpeándole con el codo en la ingle, el otro reaccionó de inmediato golpeando a naruto en la parte posterior para mandarlo volando sobre el escritorio, orochimaru se estaba defendiendo de la fuerza policial que estaba escondida en la habitación desde hacia quién sabe cuánto tiempo .

naruto nuevamente se estrello contra la pared pero esta vez gracias a kabuto quien estaba de alguna manera exitado, estaba nervioso y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina-aunque bueno como no estarlo si un psicópata te ve con cara de maniaco- Kabuto lo miro directo a los ojos y en ese momento reacciono disparándole justo en la frente ocasionando que el cuerpo callera sobre él. Naruto asqueado empujó el cadáver tratando ahora de rodar bajo la mesa para poder salir y estar al lado de sus compañeros, pero tan pronto como trato de hacerlo el tiroteo se detuvo con una orden, era el jefe de policía que entraba por la puerta de la habitación

Cuando Naruto se puso de pie pudo distinguir dos formas oscuras en el suelo del pasillo, pensado así que eran los dos primeros guardias que había visto al entrar . Los otros dos guardias fueron arrestados con sus dos manos en la espalada, uno de ellos había recibido un disparo en la rodilla, y el otro en el hombro. Mientras caminaban el ultimo le dio a Naruto una mirada asesina, el rubio los miro y casi sintió lastima pues de alguna forma habían sido sus compañeros por algún tiempo mas sin embargo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se dirigió a su verdadero jefe quién estaba interrogando a orochimaru sobre una silla vieja

"tu no vas a morir por esto, levántate ".

Orochimaru gruñó con ira cuando se puso de pie, Asuma Sarutobi frente a él hizo un gesto con la mano y enseguida llegaron algunos oficiales para llevárselo, orochimaru vio llegar a naruto por lo que antes de ser llevado no evito lánzale una amenaza

"te arrepentirás de esto, pequeño-desgraciado-asquero.. "

"Eso es todo, gracias," corto Asuma, y el hombre aún maldiciendo varias veces más se perdió de vista entre el obscuro pasillo dejando a Naruto y Asuma solos en esa silenciosa habitación .

"Buen trabajo Naruto, los tenemos.", dijo el jefe de inspectores, ya que finalmente lo habían logrado, " Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Había estado trabajando de encubierto en el grupo de Orochimaru por más de seis meses, y en realidad se sentía muy bien al poder deshacerse de ellos. No dormir más en la cama de otra persona, no ayudar en actos que la mayor parte de veces terminaban en muertes, no más besos en el culo a un tipo repugnante de más de cincuenta años. Finalmente podía ir a casa y vivir una vida normal, una vida de adolescente, una vida desacuerdo a sus 17 años .

"Tengo que hablar contigo en la estación", finalmente dijo Asuma , y Naruto asintió con la cabeza realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que su jefe tenía en mente 

- -  
"no hablas en serio".

"me temo que si es enserio "

La luz del día era intensa e iluminaba todo el lugar ya que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, naruto se encontraba dando de vueltas en la oficina ya con su ropa normal de regreso .– bueno al menos parte de, pues se había quejado por lo ajustado de los pantalones de cuero que tenia, ocasionando así que asuma le propinara un fuerte golpe más sin embargo consiguió que se lo cambiara a unos vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha de color naranja para estar cómodo, aunque todavía llevaba esos caros zapatos franceses que chocan terriblemente con su ropa casual de todos los días-

Naruto choco los puños sobre el escritorio con frustración.

"¿Por qué?"

Asuma suspiró mientras recogía sus cigarrillos, poniendo uno en su boca para después encenderlo, Naruto frunció la nariz con disgusto murmurando algo acerca de que como era posible que fumara enfrente de un menor de edad  
"Porque eres un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad que trabaja con la policía y prácticamente sabes todo acerca de Orochimaru, sus subordinados, su negocio ... y su poder. Por supuesto que eres un blanco fácil y atractivo para otros grupos clandestinos." Al escucharse decir la palabra otros grupos, Asuma señalo su pulgar hacia el suelo en señal de "muerte".

Naruto al ver aquello soltó una sarta de maldiciones que bien podrían sacar a los muertos de sus tumbas

"Así que tengo que permanecer escondido? Carajo Asuma ! Yo quiero vivir, yo quiero ir a la escuela y pasar el rato con unos amigos y en realidad ser normal por una vez! Ese fue el trato de mierda!" Naruto agarró un marco de fotos que mostraban al hijo y a la esposa de Asuma.

"deja eso!" Asuma guardó la imagen y le dio un vaso a Naruto, uno feo que había conseguido para su cumpleaños en el departamento hace algunos años ya, y observó divertido como el objeto azul era aplastado en el suelo. eso sin duda llevaría tiempo de quitar "Y para tu información", dijo mientras Naruto resoplaba con enojo: "Tengo la intención de mantener esa promesa." Naruto lo miró con una cara que como-carajo-piensas-hacerlo-hijo-de-? " Asuma sacudió la cabeza. Si el niño no fuera hijo de Minato lo hubiera dejado como palo de golf hace ya mucho tiempo . Tomó un folleto de su escritorio y se lo dio al rubio quien lo miro con gran signo de interrogación en el rostro

_Welcome to  
_**Deciduous Forest Special University  
**(D.F.S.U.)  
_for affluent young men and women._

"especial ... como ... con retraso?" Naruto preguntó sin siquiera apartar los ojos del texto de aquella carpeta

"no esa clase de especial. Es solo que su educación es convencional pues no sigue el sistema escolar, los adolescentes DFSU pueden matricularse a los 15 años y permanecer hasta los 18. Es un internado, por lo que tienes que vivir allí, por supuesto que tú tendrás tu propia habitación con baño, dado que tienes ya diecisiete no se te darán materias en específico, en su lugar tendrás tiempo libre para que puedas continuar con tu formación en la policía. No se te permitirá decirles a los profesores o al resto de los estudiantes por qué estás allí, de dónde vienes, tu nombre real, lo que haces por tu vida y otras cosas por el estilo, tu identidad se desconocerá por completo, excepto por el director, el subdirector y el propietario de la escuela. "

Cuando Naruto pensaba en ello, no sonaba tan mal, haría amigos, e iría a la escuela - una escuela de ricos, por lo que sin duda tendría una buena cama, además aprendería cosas nuevas y tendría la oportunidad de volver al escuadrón de policía .

"habrá comida gratis?"

-Por supuesto. "

"entonces lo hare."

Asuma asintió con la cabeza y apagó su cigarrillo. Naruto doblo el folleto y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, estaba a punto de salir de la oficina y recoger sus cosas cuando su jefe aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención 

"Oh. Se me olvidaba algo."

Naruto dio media vuelta y levantando las cejas mientras esperaba.

"tu nuevo nombre será Nanohara Shizuka."

Naruto se limitó a mirarlo, procesando las palabras o más bien el nombre , Asuma ya había encendido otro cigarrillo y estaba ya a medio camino de terminarlo

"¿No es una ..."

-Sí, lo es. "Asuma calo fuertemente a su cigarrillo para después dejar salir un poco del humo por una de las comisaras de sus labios y así poder añadir "vas a usar un uniforme de chica, Shizuka."

Un minuto. Y luego dos. Asuma dejó el cigarrillo y metió dos dedos en sus grandes orejas. Y en segundos un grito seguido de maldiciones mortales que podrían esta vez no sólo despertar a los muertos, si no revivirlos

Continuara

Bueno aclaro que es la primera vez que traduzco algo jeje no se si lo hago bien, al menos espero no arruinar tan buen trabajo n.n, si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme solo con la redacción final se lo agradecería n.n

¿reviws?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar aclaro que este fic no me pertenece es del autor Bevino el cual amablemente me dio su permiso para poder traducirla así que todo es de el yo solo quise compartir el trabajo n.n

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now**

_Bevino - __verano 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

_Traductora: ai-chan_

.:Chapter two:.

**T** r y **N** o t **T** o **G **e t **H** o r n y, **D** e a r

Naruto se recostó en el asiento trasero del auto, era muy temprano y en lugar de estar durmiendo se encontraba rumbo a su nueva escuela, una escuela de la cual no sabía nada, dio un largo suspiro y puso su mano sobre su mochila,- como no podía usar ropa normal en realidad no llevaba mucho, solo lo necesario- dio al conductor una mirada de enojo pues ya llevaban rato en el camino y ninguna señal de la dichosa escuela ,el conductor al ver tan "amena" mirada piso el acelerador ocasionando que naruto casi chocara con el asiento de enfrente,

Asuma le había dicho que era mejor que no supiera donde estaba la escuela , por lo que prácticamente se sentía perdido pues ni siquiera podía asomarse por la ventana así que estaba muy aburrido a aparte de fastidiado... hasta que por fin después de casi un kilometro mas de camino la cabina del conductor se abrió revelando un inmenso bosque seguido de dos grandes pilares blancos unidos por un gran arco, Naruto se inclinó para poder mirar por la ventana delantera del coche y lo que vio fue un gran edificio al final del camino, el taxi condujo por el pequeño camino rodeado de rosas aparcando frente a las escaleras que daban entrada al edificio, al sentir que el auto se había detenido bajo de inmediato dándose cuenta de que ya lo estaban esperando pues en la parte superior de las escaleras había dos mujeres, supuso que se trataban de la directora y la subdirectora pues asuma le dijo que únicamente ellas dos lo recibirían y lo verían por última vez, por así decirlo de chico

aquella mujer de pelo rubio atado en dos coletas y pecho impresionante le tendió una mano para darle la bienvenida

"Bienvenido a **Deciduous Forest Special University**, señorita Nanohara", dijo con una sonrisa entretenida en sus labios, una sonrisa que se ampliaba cada vez mas conforme hablaba. "Espero que tenga una estancia agradable mientras permanezca aquí"

Naruto gruñó y apretó los dientes, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas pero mejor prefirió ahorrárselas y seguirla en silencio por las amplias instalaciones 

"el señor sarutobi te hablo de las reglas que tienes que seguir, ¿no es asi?" preguntó Tsunade mientras tomaba medidas de su cuerpo pues tenía que cerciorarse de que el uniforme le quedara a la perfección, mientras que la subdirectora Shizune estaba del otro lado de la sala acomodando el relleno en los sujetadores del uniforme de deportes para evitar que de alguna manera no quedaran fuera de lugar, es decir si llegara a pasar ya se imaginaba a naruto «¡Oh, perdón, esa es una de mis tetas, ¿podría devolvérmela?

-Sí, sin duda sería vergonzoso"

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y naruto no evito hacer una mueca cuando llego a la cintura, esa parte de su cuerpo era muy sensible y le daban cosquillas

"bien, ahora espero que escuches y comprendas por qué no te lo diré de nuevo, esta escuela al igual que su propietario y yo tenemos una responsabilidad contigo, así que si te descubren todo esto se irá a la mierda y supongo que sabes lo que significa," termino diciendo bastante severa por lo que naruto se pregunto ¿Cómo es que alguien así llego a ser directora de una escuela de clase alta? Pero bueno decidió dejar las cosas así pues no quería arriesgarse a nada, aquella mujer se veía de armas tomar si la hacían enfadar 

-Maldición, si no estuvieras tan delgado podrías llevar una talla mediana-murmuro Tsunade para sí misma mas sin embargo naruto escucho y estaba consciente de que tenía razón, estaba demasiado delgado, cosa que no era su culpa pues llevaba años viviendo solo y no se alimentaba correctamente además de llevar horas de entrenamiento,- aunque por supuesto que tenia mejor cuerpo del que recordaba cuando apenas era un crio de trece años-, y ahora que lo pensaba eso lo había llevado a ser el elegido para la encubierta con orochimaru, pues su aspecto era el de un pequeño zorro, tenía la gracia el cuerpo y la agilidad de uno

Tsunade se separo y acerco a su escritorio para tomar una de las tres cajas que habían estado sobre el al llegar, la abrió dejando a la vista un lindo uniforme de chica, Shizune se acercó y le dio el sujetador en el que estaba trabajando tirándolo por encima de su cabeza, luego puso la camisa blanca que venía con el uniforme en sus manos y entonces fue cuando Naruto miró su cuerpo y un rayo lo golpeo, esto iba en serio, realmente estaba pasando, viviría como una chica durante los próximos nueve meses, la sola idea nuevamente le provoco un escalofrió terrible

y junto con la camisa blanca le llegó una falda naranja, un chaleco de color amarillo del su parte posterior estaba hecha de una tela brillante, dándole así un aspecto casi de oro con patrones de color naranja, tenía además un pequeño y detallado cuello negro que hacía juego con sus zapatos, los calcetines eran largos y le llegaban a los muslos lo cual agradeció pues así no se sentía tan desnudo, hasta ahí supuso todo estaba bien hasta qué y para colmo además llevaba una chaquetilla de color naranja con tres botones, que apenas si llegaban dos pulgadas por debajo de sus pechos, aunque bueno para que negarlo el uniforme era muy bonito, lástima que lo llevaba él ya que cuando se vio en el espejo no evito mostrar una mueca de total desagrado

"definitivamente no parezco una chica con esto!"

Tsunade sonrió ante aquello, "No es la ropa lo que hace a una chica, confía en mí Shizuka, apenas si hemos empezado

dicho esto cogió la otra caja y le dio una especie de fondo blanco. "Ponte esto debajo de la falda hará que parezca que tienes caderas, cuando yo tenía tu edad, yo usaba una de esas las veinticuatro horas los 7 días de la semana".

en instantes una risa llamo la atención de ambos provocando que Tsunade volteara con cara de mala leche hacia shizune quien inútilmente intentaba controlar su risa con sus dos manos, y mientras ahora Tsunade intentaba explicarle y convencer a shizune de que gracias a ello fue muy deseada en sus días de escuela

naruto se coloco el fondo como se le había indicado, y en realidad sí parecía que tenia caderas pero… aun no era suficiente pues a pesar de que ahora su cuerpo parecía el de una chica su rostro decía todo lo contrario. Y tan enfrascadas estaban en su discusión que no le hicieron caso a naruto hasta que grito

"Help me!".

ambas voltearon y al verla no evitaron sonreír maliciosamente, antes de acercarse a él ahora con un kit negro.

- -

una hora y media más tarde se miro nuevamente en el espejo dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía el cabello más largo gracias a unas extensiones- al parecer mientras dormía Asuma le había robado uno de sus cabellos pues el color era el exacto, ya más adelante se preocuparía de reclamarle, aunque ciertamente no era mucho el largo pues su cabello de por sí ya lo era gracias al tiempo que se mantuvo con orochimaru- nuevamente se miro dándose cuenta de que le llegaba un poco más arriba de su "busto" y el color natural de su piel ahora era cubierto por una delgada capa de maquillaje ocultando así las tres pequeñas cicatrice que tenía en cada mejilla, una pequeña línea marrón delineaba sus ojos y una apenas visible sombra color naranja los adornaba, sus pestañas también habían crecido y obscurecido gracias al rímel y para el toque final Shizune le había puesto algo de rubor en las mejillas y un poco de gloss en los labios

Naruto vio su nueva apariencia atreves de sus dos ojos azules que reflejaban el color del océano y algo ruborizado prefirió mirar hacia otro, no parecía sexy ni nada de eso simplemente parecía ….agradable, realmente parecía una niña buena, una niña muy "buena" los tres no evitaron sonreír, lo habían logrado

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta, y sacó tres botellas pequeñas de una bolsa para dárselas

"Los dos son artículos personales para señoritas de uno es un perfume y el otro un desodorante, no te puedes permitir el oler a hombre, después de todo sigues siendo uno aunque ahora tu "sexy" cuerpo diga todo lo contrario –ante eso no evito sonreir de forma un tanto burlesca ocasionando un sonrojo de verguensa en "la" Uuzumaki- este último contiene unas píldoras que tendras que tomar una vez por semana, son para evitar el que tu barba crezca." Naruto asintió con la cabeza y rocio un poco del perfume en su cuello, una mueca de agrado adorno su rostro, no olia mal y justo cuando iba a rociar un poco mas alguien llamo a la puerta  
"Ah, debe ser el representante de clases, hazlo pasar Shizune."

Shizune se acercó a la puerta y un hombre joven con pelo negro recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda entró en la habitación, sus ojos estaban tan blancos como un día nevado, y llevaba el mismo uniforme que Naruto, aunque bueno el uniforme del niño era azul oscuro y gris en vez de naranja y amarillo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Tsunade y Shizune.

"Buenos días tenga usted directora Tsunade, Subdirectora Shizune," dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Naruto. -Supongo que usted debe de ser la nueva estudiante, señorita ..? "

Naruto casi rie ante su forma de hablar, nunca había conocido a nadie tan, pero resistió el impulso y sonrió en su lugar.

"Nanohara Shizuka." Termino presentándose agudizando su voz-en realidad solo poco pues su voz en si era suave-

"Hyuuga Neji," enseguida se presento. "Es un placer conocerla".

Naruto suspiró y se volvió hacia las dos mujeres dándoles una sonrisa agradecida.

-muchas gracias por todo -dijo con gratitud: "vendré si tengo alguna pregunta"

"Estoy seguro de que puede pedirme cualquier cosa que necesite señorita Nanohara", interrumpió Neji y Naruto sintió la necesidad de vomitar en ese momento ¡Dios, donde había estado ese chico en toda su vida? Naruto negó para sí, tenía que acostumbrase, después de todo ese era un colegio para niños ricos y era normal el que hablaran así, y sin nada mas que añadir se dispuso a seguir a Neji dejando el único lugar seguro que tenía hasta ahora en la escuela.

" te voy a dar un tour por las aéreas de la escuela, le parece bien?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que Neji no volteo a ver si aceptaba o no simplemente siguió el camino .

"este edificio es el principal, aquí es donde se encuentra la oficina del director como te habrás dado cuenta y también el salón de actos, donde nos reunimos al principio y al final de cada curso, pero como el año escolar inicio desde hace un mes, no tiene de que preocuparse, este edificio también tiene un teatro donde los chicos que estudian esa carrera muestran sus producciones., podemos tomar esta salida ", dijo al mismo tiempo en que mostraba y abría una puerta.

Cuando Naruto salió del primer edificio, lo primero que vio fue una amplia zona verde, la cual estaba rodeada de edificios de todos los tamaños para después centrar sus zafiros en una imagen que solo veía en sueños, chicos de su edad se encontraban caminando y conversando juntos, probablemente dirigiéndose a clase o simplemente estaban en su hora de descanso, realmente se sintió bien, por un momento pensó que era normal y solo se dio cuenta de que los había estado observando demasiado cuando vio a Neji bastante alejado , corrió hacia él y cuando iba a disculparse noto que no había dejado de hablar ni un solo instante

"... Ya su izquierda se encuentra el edificio donde se imparten las clases de administracion, si alguna vez quieres encontrarme durante el horario escolar, es probable que este allí ..."

Naruto dejó de escuchar de nuevo y en su lugar observó los alrededores, así que esta era una escuela, a pesar de que estaba muerto de miedo no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, aprendería a hacer amigos y haría cosas nuevas tal y como se lo habían prometido, además de que estaría seguro, aunque ciertamente no sabía que es lo que le esperaba haría y daría lo mejor de sí esforzándose para lograrlo, tal y como lo venía haciendo - pues siendo hijo único de un héroe de la policía cargaba con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, desde pequeño se le había mantenido lejos de hacer amigos y por lo regular tenia maestros particulares y a la edad de 15 años cuando su padre murió se unió a la policía por lo que nunca tuvo una vida normal de adolescente

y ahora podría tenerla, viviría como alguien normal, bueno quitando el hecho de que ahora tenía "tetas". casi normal sería el termino.

"... puedes unirte al club que desees, tenemos de todo, desde el club de ajedrez hasta fútbol..."

Maldición ahora tenía hambre.

"Neji, Neji," por fin se animaba a romper el monologo del chico. "¿Dónde está la cafetería? Tengo hambre!" Neji no pudo evitar el hacer una mueca para después lentamente girarse hacia ella mirándola fijamente

"señorita Nanohara ¿Ha estado escuchándome? le dije donde estaba la cafetería no hace más de 5 minutos " Naruto se encogió de hombros y Neji dejó escapar un suspiro metiendo su mano debajo de su saco para sacar una coca-cola "iba a darle esto a Sasuke, pero supongo que puedes tomarla en su lugar." Naruto supuso que ese tal Sasuke debería de ser muy cercano a Neji pues no lo escucho llamarlo joven o algo por el estilo y sin dudarlo le sonrió agradecida mientras la tomaba . "y ahora le voy a mostrar su dormitorio."

conforme caminaban naruto noto que de pronto el pasillo volvia cada vez más elegante pues de pronto se encontró caminando sobre una alfombra de un color rojo obscuro y las puertas a su alrededor ahora eran de fina madera, además había lámparas de araña colgadas por el techo. Neji sonrió satisfecho ante su reacción

"Su habitación será esta la 109 si necesitas algo puedes encontrarme en la habitación 118, más abajo en esa dirección", dijo señalando. "Aquí está tu horario con todas sus clases, y la llave de su puerta, su equipaje ya está en su habitación, y espero que tenga una maravillosa estancia en **Deciduous Forest Special University**." después de decir eso dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa la cual naruto devolvió con gusto, tal vez este tío no era tan malo después de todo. Neji dio media vuelta era hora de volver a su cuarto, cuando fue detenido por Shizuka quien coloco el frio aluminio sobre su mejilla, neji la miro extrañado además de sorprendido

"eh dejado la mitada para ... Sasuke? Ese era su nombre?"

Neji asintió y sonrió, tomando la lata para después retirarse. Al verlo alejado suspiró con resignación ya no había marcha atrás de ahora en adelante seria Shizuca se volvió hacia su propia puerta, puso la llave en el agujero y abrió mascullando entre dientes "maldito asuma, maldita directora maldi... la maldición se cortó justo cuando vio su habitación pues simplemente era hermosa, probablemente más lujosa de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, el alfombrado que cubría todo el piso era verde, al igual que las paredes, los muros tenían una ligera línea naranja , y sus cortinas eran del mismo color, lo mismo que sus sabanas, se pregunto si es que asuma les había dicho que le gustaba el naranja, su cama estaba justo en una de las esquinas y del otro lado había un escritorio amarillo justo al lado de la ventana equipado con un ordenador portátil, la televisión estaba colocada justo frente al sofá, de inmediato abrió la pequeña puerta dándose cuenta de que el baño no se quedaba atrás pues tenía ducha propia

Naruto volvió a la habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama. Abrió la tapa de su botella y tomó una de las píldoras para prevenir el crecimiento de la barba.

Sí, esto sería bueno.

Al menos eso era lo que podía sentir en su interior.

No a muchas habitaciones de distancia el hijo del ultra millonario fallecido jefe de la Cooperación Uchiha sáb aburrido de su vida escribía un documento para su clase de historia,. No era que no la llevara bien en la escuela, en realidad la llevaba realmente bien, pero no pasaba nada nuevo , y el hecho de que tenía que quedarse dos años mas no lo hacían sentirse mejor

Uchiha Sasuke en realidad tenía una vida muy aburrida.

Y ahora ese maldito de Neji estaba un minuto tarde! Realmente estaba molesto y se encontraba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando un suave golpe sobre la puerta se oyó, para que segundos después Neji entrara mirando una lata de Coca Cola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Sasuke enarcó una ceja cuando Neji se sentó en su cama, cuando él sabía muy bien que a Sasuke no le gustaba eso y como si leyera su pensamiento levantó la vista con una sonrisa y si algo sabia Sasuke era que rara vez neji sonreía

"ella ha dejado la mitad para ti" dijo al fin divertido dejando a sasuke mas que extrañado "¿ella?"

¿reviws? 


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de comenzar aclaro que este fic no me pertenece es del autor Bevino el cual amablemente me dio su permiso para poder traducirla así que todo es de el yo solo quise compartir el trabajo n.n

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now**

_Bevino - __verano 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

_Traductora: ai-chan_

_Capitulo III_

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip

Lentamente deslizó su mano fuera de la manta para poder detener aquel odioso sonido, ese bip era el peor sonido que podía escuchar por las mañanas

"7:40 am"

Marcaba el despertador, sí aún tenía tiempo, podría bañarse, lavarse los diente, vestirse… todo en 20 minutos "mejor levántate ya" escuchaba su voz interior, la cual ignoro al dar media vuelta y enredarse entre las sabanas, se sentía muy calientito como para dejar sus acogedoras cobijas "puedo hacerlo en 15" y con ese último pensamiento volvió a serrar los ojos

5 minutos más tarde y con los rayos del sol naruto despertó, aún tenía sueño y el calor de las mantas no se había ido quizá dormir unos 5 minutitos mas no sería mala idea después de todo solo tenía que bañarse, cepillase los dientes y ponerse la falda

"falda…falda…falda?

Y como por arte de magia el calor de las sabanas desapareció "ducha, dientes, cabello, falda, maquillaje, perfume…

"oh mierda"

-.-..-

Como siempre Sasuke estaba aburrido escuchando al profesor de finanzas, escribió unos cuantos renglones para después solo concentrarse en la gran ventana que daba vista hacia los jardines, el patio estaba vacío sin ningún alma a la vista, cada que veía ese panorama se preguntaba si es que podría escapar y tomar un autobús hasta la ciudad-pero entonces recordaba que su hermano tenía todo el dinero mientras que el se encontraba atrapado en esos muros quisiera o no-

De pronto algo llamo su atención, una chica pasaba por los jardines, con la mitad de su chaqueta puesta, un emparedado en la boca y haciendo equilibrio con todos sus libros, todo eso mientras corría a una velocidad increíble, sasuke entonces miro el reloj "8:17" ¿en que momento había terminado la clase que ni la campana escucho? y entonces vio como ahora aquella rubia tropezaba y caía sobre la hierba con todo y libros

Y ante eso sasuke sonrió "dobe" -quizá después de todo hoy no sería un día tan aburrido-

-.-.-

Con una charola repleta de comida se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el primer asiento vacío que vio en la cafetería, hoy sin duda había sido el día mas largo de toda su vida, sus lecciones habían durado 4 horas seguidas de las cuales solo había escrito una palabra "culumbus" o algo así ya que la baba que salió de su boca mientras dormía no lo dejaba descifrar su letra, quizá más tarde pediría los apuntes, bueno si es que llegaba a recordar al menos una cara de sus nuevos compañeros

Tomo sus palillos y aspirando el agradable olor llevo un gran bocado del delicioso ramen a su boca pues aquel sándwich que había encontrado en la nevera le había dejado un mal sabor, ni siquiera quería pensar cuanto tiempo o ¿quién? lo había puesto ahí, coloco la pajita dentro de la cajita y comenzó a beber, realmente el sabor a naranja le agradaba y relajaba sin duda mañana tendría que parase a las 6 si no quería que esa odiosa mañana se repitiera ,de repente algo choco fuertemente contra su hombro haciendo que casi tirara su precioso ramen sobre la mesa además de casi ahogarse con el jugo, -lo que le faltaba- enfadado termino por encarar al culpable, dándose cuenta de que se trataban de tres chicos de su edad, uno tenía el cabello lanudo y marrón además de tener triangulaos rojos en sus mejillas, el otro era gordito y se veía con cara de… hambre? Y por ultimo estaba aquel castaño que tenía una cara de total aburrimiento

"lo siento" dijo aquel chico de triángulos en la cara rascándose un poco su nuca de forma nerviosa, aquella mirada azulina le decía que mas valía disculparse si no quería morir, "nos preguntábamos si… es que… bueno si podríamos sentarnos aquí" finalizo un tanto cohibido, naruto miro los asientos vacios y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mas sin embargo cuando el chico se sentó le arrebato su cartón de jugo

"¡hey! devuelve eso"

Mas sin embrago naruto comenzó a reir mientras ponía la cajita fuera de su alcance ocasionado que el chico casi subiera a la mesa para tratar de alcanzarlo ocasionado una risa en el "gordito" que veía entretenido la escena mientras comía papas fritas mientras que el tipo de peinado de piña suspiraba como si eso fuera de lo más problemático

"la culpa es tuya, así que la próxima vez que intentes acercarte a alguien hazlo de una forma más sutil" finalmente hablo recordando el agudizar su voz, el otro muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros algo molesto "si no estuvieras en otro mundo mientras te hablan, seguramente sería otra historia"

Naruto noto lo poco molesto que se encontraba el chico por lo que decidió amenizar un poco el ambiente, tomo dos pajitas

"adivina cual es la mía"

El chico tomo una "deberías recordar usar menos lápiz labial"- finalizo con una gran sonrisa

Y durante el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo se entero de muchas cosas, por ejemplo que aquel chico de las marcas se llamaba Inozuca Kiba que además de tener su edad se encontraba estudiando medicina con su novia para ser un gran veterinario, y vaya que amaba a los perros ya que lo sometió a una tortura de imágenes de su "cachorro"- cahorro mi culo, no me sorprendería si este perrito estuviera más grande que yo" -no evito pensar

El tipo de peinado de piña se llamaba Nara Shikamaru el cual se encontraba ahí por obligación, su padre lo había mandado, quien a su vez había sido obligado por su madre "problemáticos" fue lo que murmuró aunque naruto supo que en realidad le gustaba la escuela por su mirada y por último el "robusto" era Akimichi Chouji quien estudiaba para chef y había entrado a la escuela por la misma razón que él

comida gratis

ya mas tarde y dándose cuenta de la hora termino por despedirse de los tres con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz había hecho a sus primeros amigos

…-….-…..-…

Cuando llego a su habitación un sobre blanco la estaba esperando, pues una sola palabra yacía en el

"Shizuka"

Sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió leyendo en perfecta caligrafía

"Nos vemos en la entrada a las 11, necesito hablar contigo"

A

Supuso que la A se refería a Asuma así que simplemente le restaba esperar, desvió su mirada hacia aquella gran pila de libros que tenia leer para mañana

"mierda" sí sin duda seria una larga noche

..-.-.-….-…..

Sarutobi Asuma encendió otro cigarrillo mientras esperaba, ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso quizá estaba ocupado o dormido lo cual no sería nada extraño conociéndolo, pues incluso dormía en horas de trabajo mientras esperaban la aparición del criminal, echaba de menos eso, los dos sentados en el viejo auto mientras que la calefacción era su única vía de calor, sin duda ahora mismo pensaba que el mandarlo ahí era una vergüenza para él, pues no solo era el hijo de uno de los mejores policías de la historia, sino que además era el mejor en su trabajo por lo que ahora se sentía culpable por lo que le diría

Si sin duda echaba de menos el auto, los criminales y que naruto derramara la sopa sobre sus asientos- bueno quizá eso no- pero a fin de cuantas eran buenos recuerdos, suspiro mientras echaba un vistazo al gran edificio para que de pronto escuchara el eco de unos pasos acercándose al coche, con una sonrisa bajo del auto y estaba a punto de saludar a naruto cuando la imagen lo dejo shokeado, una linda rubia estaba frente a él, la cual sin delicadeza alguna le arrebato el cigarrillo para después pisarlo

"sabes lo que pienso acerca de fumar , Asuma"

Lo primero que se pregunto asuma ante eso fue ¿Cómo es que esa niña sabia su nombre? Pero después de ver sus ojos fijamente su cerebro se ilumino

"Na?- aquel repentino ataque de tos le hizo detenerse por unos segundos ,"Shizuka"?

Naruto ante eso rodo los ojos

"por supuesto que soy yo idiota, ¿quién más?"

Asuma enfoco sus ojos sobre naruto, realmente tenía una mirada felinna la cual lo hacía verse de alguna manera linda, lástima que estaba un poco más alto para su gusto, ahora veía su cuerpo y se preguntaba si es que se había afeitado las piernas para poder usar esa falda

Un golpe sobre su cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad "¿Qué miras?

Sonrió ante aquel puchero y sonrojo de "la" rubia

"pervertido, ¿de que querías hablar?"

Rápidamente recobro compostura mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo para sacar otro cigarrillo mas sin embargo desistió en hacerlo al ver la mirada de naruto, no quería ver aplastado a otro de sus angelitos esa noche

"uno de los más grandes grupos de la mafia está tras de ti, no sabemos quiénes son realmente ni a que nos enfrentamos por lo que podrían intervenir nuestras líneas telefónicas, por lo que no podremos protegerte por ahora, así que es mejor que tengas esto, no podemos arriesgarnos" finalizo mientras sacaba del coche un paquete y se lo daba, naruto de inmediato sintió su peso

"supongo que sabes lo que es"

Asintió con la cabeza, era su arma la cual no había querido llevar a la escuela pero dadas las circunstancias ahora sabía que era inevitable, y el que se la trajera personalmente asuma era una clara señal de que todo el departamento estaba preocupado por el, naruto termino por sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento

"bueno pues me gustaría que les dijeras a los demás que….-pero asuma ya no espero a mas simplemente subió al coche

"alguien viene, así que lo mejor será que me vaya… nos vemos ¿deacuerdo? .., y ten mucho cuidado

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras ahora veía el auto desaparecer entre la obscuridad de la noche

Sasuke también vio como el auto se alejaba dejando a una chica, se encontraba en uno de sus paseos nocturnos que hacía para des estresarse de las clases cuando había visto aquello, claramente vio como aquel hombre le entregaba algo a la chica, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a esa dirección cruzándose con una mirada intimidante pues la luz que reflejaba la luna hacían brillar esos ojos azules, un escalofrió inmediato invadió su cuerpo ante esa mirada y sin embargo simplemente vio como aquella rubia le daba la espalda para después perderse entre la obscuridad de los pasillo

…-…..-.-

El siguiente día parecía ir bien pues se levanto a las 6 de la mañana y le dio había dado tiempo de todo, incluso hasta paso a la cafetería por algo para desayunar antes de que comenzaran las clases

Pero bueno como era naruto… no todo podría salirle bien pues ahora mismo estaba en una cama de enfermería ¿Qué como paso? Bien…

Todo había comenzado con su primera hora de clase, se suponía que Tsunade le enviaría el resto de la ropa-llámese, uniforme deportivo y alguna otra prenda que pudiera utilizar- como estaban a final de semana el profesor de deportes simplemente le había dicho que esperara en los bancos tomando el marcador de los chicos de finanzas, los cueles se encontraban jugando futbol -en ese aspecto naruto no pudo estar más que satisfecho pues el calor estaba insoportable, y solo tenía que contar goles- hasta ahora todo bien, hasta que había aparecido

Haruno sakura

Al menos así es como le había seguido el "hola mi nombre es…" como si naturo tuviera que saber quién era ella solo con su nombre, mala señal lo mejor hubiera sido él nunca saberlo

"y entonces…¿Qué piensas de nuestra escuela? –pregunto aun con esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios

Naruto se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia pero supuso que estaba bien, kiba, shikamaru, y chouji eran agradables, los profesores no eran malos y su grupo era realmente agradable

-" usas mucho maquillaje ¿verdad?"

Naruto ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? "no realmente" se limito a contestar

"Entonces te hace daño el sol, anda vamos por aquí…"

Naruto la siguió , no era como si le importara su maquillaje pero bueno quizá ahora tendría una amiga, sakura se detuvo justo frente a la cancha haciéndole señas a alguno de ellos, ¿a quién? No tenía ni idea

"no es lo más sexy que algunas vez hayas visto?"

Naruto miro el campo y realmente no vio nada que llamara su atención o especialmente atractivo- vamos que aunque seas chico no evitas el darte cuenta de cómo está la competencia- sakura sonrió mientras la miraba y sacaba de quien sabe donde un poco de crema

"puedes usar un poco de esta debajo de tu mentón, hará que el maquillaje se expanda" decía mientras untaba un poco y estaba a punto de decir "así está mejor" cuando un balón llego volando a toda velocidad hacia su dirección

Específicamente en dirección de naruto

Más específicamente a su entrepierna

Y si hubioera reaccionado 2 minutos antes no hubiera pasado

"fuuuuk"

En menos de un segundo naruto ya estaba doblado en dos con las manos sobre su miembro, el dolor era insoportable ¿quién hijo de $%#""#$ había tirado tan duro?

Pero segundos después reacciono, las niñas no tenían ese tipo de dolor así que reuniendo todo su fuerza cambio las manos hacia su estomago sobando un poco más abajo para calmar el dolor en el "área afectada"

"oh dios mio shizuka, estas bien?, ¿Dónde te golpeo?-grito sakura y de inmediato los chicos se acercaron a las dos chicas

El cerebro de naruto ahora estaba trabajando en inventar una buena escusa por aquella reacción

"mi estomago… dijo sin siquiera molestrase en agudizar su voz por lo que sakura lo vio dudosa

"tu estomago? Pero si estaba segura de que…"

"Es..estoy en esos días"

Y si no estuviera muerto de dolor seguro que se daría una estrella de oro por tan brillante idea dadas las circunstancias

"o bueno, entiendo" dijo comprensiva, se lo había tragado, dio media vuelta para evitar que los chicos se acercaran-"no hay nada que ver aquí, asi que regresen a su partido" le ayudo aponerse de pie" te llevare a la enfermería" ¿deacuerdo?

Naruto asintió agradecido realmente un analgésico le vendría muy bien

Y fue asi como termino cómodamente descansando en una de las tantas camas , la enfermera había salido pero le había dejado el almuerzo antes de irse junto con el analgésico, sakura se había retirado a su próxima clase después de disculpase pues según ella había tenido la culpa- no según, naruto sabía que si la había tenido por apartarla de aquellos bancos donde estaba seguro- en fin esos eran sus pensamientos mientras veía las blancas paredes y las ventanas sin chiste alguno, dio un gran bostezo mientras se hundía cada vez mas entre las suaves almohadas hasta que el sueño por fin lo venció por lo que no escucho como es que la puerta lentamente se abría para dar paso a un estudiante de finanzas de cabello obscuro que entraba ahora mismo ala habitación

. continuara….

¿Revws?


	4. Chapter 4

Con cautela y mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido sasuke abrió la puerta, sakura le habia dicho después de mucho rato- ya que bueno no todos los días sasuke le dirigía la palabra (bueno más bien nunca) y pues tenía que aprovechar además no entendía por qué se interesaba tanto en la nueva –chica-ojos- de- caramelo- pero en fin sin quedarle otra salida y no pudiendo entretenerlo más le dijo que estaba en la enfermería descansando, no era que le interesara simplemente tenía que asegurarse de que no le había hecho mucho daño

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa no pensó encontrarla dormida pues según calculó solo habían sido 5 minutos los que lo había retrasado sakura, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a la cama y comprobó que efectivamente ella era la chica que había visto correr y caer el otro día así como también se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica que había visto la otra noche recoger aquel misterioso paquete del vehículo, y al mirarla detenidamente entonces se pregunto ¿Quién se creía que era como para meterse en sus pensamientos? Por el amor de dios! Ni siquiera la había visto antes de unos días, lo que lo llevo a pensar que quizá no conocía a todo el alumnado - es decir, el llevaba más de dos años en el colegio y en su vida la había visto-

De hecho ahora mismo y viéndola más de cerca le parecía un poco rara

Su barbilla era amplia y su mandíbula parecía muy fuerte, sus ojos eran grandes a pesar de contar con poco maquillaje,- el cual no estaba muy bien aplicado por lo que dedujo que quizá nunca lo había usado,- y su cabello… su cabello le parecía inquietantemente brillante- desde luego que era muy difícil pasar desapercibido pues lo reconocería desde kilómetros de distancia pues además era ridículamente brillante – y para rematar ese color de piel jamás lo había visto ¿de dónde había salido ese bronceado?

Ah! Pero lo mejor de todo era… que se le caía la baba, una cadena de saliva resbalaba por su boca de par en par al mismo tiempo que unos pequeños pero sonoros ronquidos

Sin duda todo un espectáculo,- proviendo claro de una chica-, mas sin embargo aquello logro relajar de alguna manera a sasuke pues acerco una silla y se sentó a un lado para seguir observándola, y aún aunque le seguía pareciendo un poco rara no evito notar algo hermoso en ella, sus facciones por ejemplo le parecieron interesantes, su respiración calmada y como graciosamente daba media vuelta desasiéndose de las cobijas que estorbaban y finalmente sus ojos, pues en cuanto los abrió sasuke sintió que algo en él se detenía, esos azules le parecieron aún más bellos que en la obscuridad,

Shizuka aún estaba adormilada por lo que froto sus ojos para poder ubicarse "ah pero que bien dormí" logro decir mientras estiraba sus brazos muy arriba logrando así ver a su acompañante el cual tenía una expresión indescifrable "etto… hola, que te trae por aquí?"- supuso que si estaba ahí era por algo ¿no? Por lo que era mejor saludar, mas sin embargo vio como aquel chico de cabello obscuro contrario a un saludo únicamente señalo su propia barbilla

"¿qué?"

"estas toda… babeada"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ¿babeada? y por auto reflejo simplemente paso su mano por su barbilla para después terminar de secarse en la tela de la almohada –la cual por cierto estaba mojada pues a veces olvidaba que solía babear mientras dormía-

Sasuke frunció la nariz con verdadero asco ¿Qué clase de chica hacia eso? Además la sola idea de no saber qué tan frecuentemente la enfermera limpiaba las almohadas lo estremeció por completo-nunca descansaría nuevamente en enfermería eso era seguro-mas sin embargo no dijo nada, shizuka nuevamente fijo sus zafiros en el, para ahora mirarlo inquisitivamente, por lo que sasuke dio un largo suspiro

"solo quería saber si estabas bien, vi lo duro que te golpeo la pelota"

¿pelota? Oh si, ahora recordaba porque estaba ahí, pero bueno lo mejor era que el dolor había desaparecido por completo

"¡oh cierto, pero ya no me duele, por suerte el dolor ya desapareció" ese chico sí que tenía los ojos muy negros y profundos "por cierto… ¿ no te eh visto en alguna parte?" raramente se le hacía familiar

De verdad que era tan despistada? "nos cruzamos ayer por la tarde"

Inmediatamnte naruto se puso a pensar …ayer, ayer ..ayer por la tarde

"yaaaaaaaah"-arrastro las palabras al fin había recordado, "eres el chico fugitivo de la otra noche"

Y al escuchar eso sasuke no evito rodar los ojos "fugitivo? Eso debería decirlo yo de alguien que está afuera de su habitación a las 12 de la noche recibiendo paquetes de dudosa procedencia"

Al escuchar aquello frunció el ceño claramente irritado, ese chico no tendría porque saber nada del asunto que tenia con asuma

Se aclaro la garganta lo mejor era desviar el tema "como dije soplón…"

"yo no soy….

"si, si lo eres, eres un soplónnnnnnn"

Esa chica realmente ya le estaba crispando los nervios pues no paraba de repetir aquella palabra, además ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle fugitivo y soplón de que sabe qué cuando ella misma también estaba a altas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación? Además el vagabundear por las noches en el colegio no lo convertía en un soplón pues bueno realmente nunca veía nada fuera de lo usual,-solo hubo una vez cuando vio a la vieja tsunade con… bueno el punto era que nadie se entero de eso

"soplón, soplón, soplón"

"la última vez que alguien llamo soplón a un Uchiha termino colgado de un árbol" mascullo entre dientes

"Uchiha? Que significa? Acaso eres alguien importante teme?

Teme? Ahora si, ella simplemente había agotado toda su paciencia- y vaya que tenía mucha- pero bueno al menos por una vez podría presentarse formalmente ante alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién es, así que con pose de soy- el- mejor se presento

"me llamo Uchiha sasuke" dijo muy orgulloso

Y 5 segundos después el cerebro de shizuka se encendió

"claro tú eres el chico de la coca-cola" finalizo con una sonrisa como si hubiera resuelto un gran enigma y sasuke no pudo si no mas que molestarse ¿tipo de la coca-cola? ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba tentado a soltarle un buen golpe pero pudo controlarse, oh vamos no en vano era sasuke Uchiha, alguien que no estaba en esa escuela por nada, alguien que tenia las mejores calificaciones y alguien que incluso era mejor que su bastarde hermano

-Tu eres la nueva ¿no es asi?, debería ahorcarte aquí y ahora

los ojos de naruto se ancharon "¿Por qué?"

"porque tomaste de MI coca"

"pero…solo bebí la mitad" se defendió

-"pero bebiste de ella sin MI permiso… DO-BE"

Se estremeció ante el calificativo pues vino acompañado de una mirada no muy agradable "deje la mitad para ti TEME"

"bebiste de ella"

"te deje la mitad"

Dientes apretados, ambos mirándose mutuamente con chispas saliendo de sus ojos –literalmente claro- y finalmente siguieron discutiendo hasta que sus narices casi chicaban una contra otra, sasuke retrocedió aparentemente calmado, o más bien se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar esa lucha sin sentido en ese momento, sin más paso sus dedos por su sedoso cabello y recobrando su compostura la miro

"lo mejor será que me valla, está más que claro que aquí no soy bienvenido, y yo que pensaba que era un gran detalle de mi parte venir a preguntar cómo te sentías después de ese golpe"

Y sorprendentemente esta vez no tardo ni 3 segundos en responder

"fuiste tú"

"¿Qué?"

Esta vez solo recibió como respuesta un gruñido, y sorprendentemente a sasuke le agrado lo ronca que podía salir su voz cuando se enojaba

"Tienes idea- continuo- de lo doloroso- pausa- que fue ese golpe?" cada palabra que arrastraba su voz sonaba más pesada

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

"como"- se aclaro la garganta al darse cuenta de que su voz sono como un gemido- "que tan doloroso?

"te lo diré en dos palabras-gruño shizuka mientras se deshacía de las estorbosas sabanas y bajaba de la cama "corre"

Los ojos de sasuke buscaron la puerta en el instante en que vio como se acercaba

"y… la otra palabra"

De repente su boca apareció justo al lado de su oreja, podía escuchar su respiración

"ahora"

Esto sí que era grave y sin darse realmente cuenta de cómo sucedió logro salir dejando a shizuka atrás, había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para salir y de paso serrar la puerta para escapar por el pasillo corriendo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si alguien lo había visto y mucho menos regreso al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra la puerta serrada, seguramente shizuka se había estampado contra ella en la desesperación de alcanzarlo -pues estaba seguro que de no ser un poco más bajo que ella no viviría para contarlo,- pero ya no le importo solo quería desparecer se ahí

Por otro lado-más bien del otro lado de la puerta-naruto sostenía su nariz mientras intentaba detener un liquido rojo, sí sin duda esto merecía venganza

N&S

Después de días y durante todas las mañanas naruto practico kingboxing para tratar de controlar su temperamento pues aún estaba furioso, pues ese bastardo claramente lo estaba evitando, no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día,- y vaya que lo había buscado- por lo que tuvo que admitir que el bastardo era muy bueno ocultándose o que probablemente le faltaban lugares a los cuales ir

Recogió algunas piedras mientras murmuraba mas de mil insultos contra ese TEME cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos

"Oi, shizuka! Por aquí!"

Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse a Kiba agutanbdo la mano como un idiota, junto a él al siempre aburrido shikamaru y al gloton de chouji, estaban almorzando por lo que sonrió, por lo menos pasaría un rato agradable con sus amigos ese día

"Tengo ramen para ti shizuka" grito chouji

Shisuka sonrio sin duda había personas buenas que valían lka pena en esa escuela, no como ese engreído

"hemos aprendido a hacer Ramen hoy y pensé que sería buena idea guardar algo para ti"

El rubio sabia que eso era raro que chouji hiciera algo así por lo que con gusto tomó el recipiente con su contenido caliente

"!gracias!"

Chouji parecía muy feliz cuando comenzó a comer, e incluso aún más feliz cuando shizuka le dijo que este era el mejor ramen que había comido en su vida, su sonrisa sólo se tambaleó cuando Naruto prosiguió diciendo que ahora estaba condenado a cocinar para él por el resto del año. Kiba había pegado un par de pajitas para beber de un cartón de jugo de naranja para compartir con ella, y Shikamaru le mostró una nube que parecía un conejo. Naruto no podía estar más feliz.

claro! Hasta que una mata de pelo obscuro perturbo el hermoso día.

Con su computadora portátil bajo el brazo Uchiha Sasuke, como le había dicho a Naruto que se llamaba, llegó caminando por la misma ruta de acceso por la que hacía unos cuantos minutos había pasado, sasuke se detuvo en seco con una clara sonrisa en los labios al verla, y con superioridad caminó hasta el cuarteto, los ojos de naruto se volvieron rendijas en segundos

-vaya, pero si es la dobe ", dijo Sasuke.

"Vaya pero si es el bastardo", replicó Naruto.

Se miraron uno a otro por un rato hasta que la ira de naruto exploto

"teme ", dijo.

"Dobe", dijo Sasuke medio segundo más tarde.

El silencio reino en el aire una vez más, claro! Que a excepción de los estudiantes que ahora circulaban por el patio, el viento que mecía los arboles y el fuerte sonido de algo salpicando una tela azul, Sasuke entonces miró su uniforme encontrándolo ahora fusionado con un horrible color naranja proveniente de jugo

"Oh, lo siento, gran Uchiha. Supongo que me resbalé".

Inocentemente y con una agradable sonrisa bastante femenina naruto bateo al uchiha dando media vuelta, pero sasuke no se quedaría así camino hasta ella y puso su mano debajo del caliente tazón ramen y entonces lo inclino sobre el regazo de la rubia, naruto se levanto en segundos tirando el recipiente por algún lugar

"¡Maldita sea! Caliente! Caliente, caliente, ardeardeardeardeardearde!"  
gritaba y saltaba sin control

Sasuke parecía divertido, Kiba también, aunque le dio una mirada asesina a Sasuke, Chouji miró la taza vacía de Ramen, y luego lanzó una mirada a Sasuke, y luego miró la taza de nuevo. Shikamaru encontró eso más entretenido que observar una nube pues le parecía ver a shizuka bailando. Cuando Naruto finalmente se enfrió ( claro que con ayuda de una fuente cercana y de paso salpicando un poco de agua en la zona) se volvió con indignación hacia Sasuke.

"¿Qué carajo, ¿crees que hiciste?"

Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo leve en la parte inferior de su estómago mientras miraba a la chica, realmente era muy atractiva cuando se enojaba, momento el pensó eso? NO ese pensamiento debía de ser estúpido, sí eso ese pasamiento era estúpido al igual que la chica aunque aún así y con ese pensamiento inevitablemente termino sonriendo

"¡Oh, supongo que me resbalé," arrastro sus palabras mientras se alejaba, definitivamente ese había sido su mejor día.

Naruto estaba al lado de sus amigos temblando de ira, sentía cómo su rostro estaba rojo de furia, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era seguir al Uchiha y estrangularlo. Pues encima de todo había arruinado su falda pues estaba seguro que le ramen no se quitaría

"Shizuka, ¿tienes idea de de quién era él ?"

fue kiba quien rompió el silesio mas in embargo naruto no despegaba la vista de la dirección que había tomado el pelos de cacatúa ,.

"Es el bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba se quedó en silencio, y a continuación fue Shikamaru quien tomó la palabra.

"y sabes que él es un multimillonario?

Esto hizo que Naruto apartara su mirada de aquella dirección para mirar inquisitivamente a Shikamaru.

"¿Un qué?"

"Un billonario", dijo Chouji "Bueno, obviamente todos somos ricos en esta escuela, pero algunos de nosotros más que otros."

"Sasuke es uno de ellos, y todos los otros niños que viven en el primer edificio. Ellos no tienen que compartir la habitación con otros que no tienen que pagar dinero extra por la comida, ya que sus padres o tutores le dan dinero a la escuela.

Y son terriblemente estirados ", le informó de Kiba haciando que Naruto frunciera el ceño

En resumen, todos los chicos eran ricos, pero los que eran más ricos tenían un ¿mejor trato? ¿Qué tipo de idea era esa? Todos ellos eran hijos de gente rica - con excepción de él, pero en realidad no le importaba ese asunto, eso no era justo.

"Yo vivo en el primer edificio," no lo noto, pero lo dijo en voz alta

los tres morenos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Cielos! Era la primera vez que shikamaru no se veía con los ojos aburridos

"vives en el primer edificio?" Kiba preguntó con incredulidad.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru alzó las cejas y se recostó en el banco, "¿Entonces por qué estas con nosotros?"

Naruto sonrió, "¡Caramba, eso mismo yo me pregunto," dijo.

los tres se miraron unos a otros antes de que los cuatro comenzaran a reír. Naruto se sentó y continuó pasando el almuerzo con ellos. Pues sabía que el dinero asi como llegaba se iba, pero los verdaderos amigos se quedaban

N&S

más tarde esa noche, Naruto estaba acostado en su cama pensaba en ello. Su cara estaba limpia y con sus dedos trazaba sus cicatrices de su mejilla derecha. Se preguntaba si es que era digno de vivir en esa residencia con los otros multimillonarios pues sabía que la única razón por la que estaba ahí era que no podía compartir habitación con nadie, -por lo de su situación-, pero aún así. Naruto también sabía que no pertenecía ahí, él no era rico, sino todo lo contrario

Asuma siempre había cuidado de él, pues en cuanto su padre había muerto se había ido a vivir con él, y sabia y estaba consciente de que de no ser por el su vida se habría vuelto un completo caos a los trece años, además de que el dinero que ganaba al trabajar no era la gran cosa .

Y entonces si pensaba de esa manera esto que vivía le parecía aterrador, pues prácticamente todo se lo servían en bandeja de plata, todo era demasiado fácil

Pero lo que sin duda mas le molestaba eran kiba, chouji y shikamaru, el simple echo de mentirles le hacia sentirse mal, el no era una chica y se estaba haciendo pasar por tal, estaba mintiendo apersonas que realmente no lo merecían y sabia que el dia en que tuviera que decirles la verdad llegaría haciéndolo aún más duro pues sabía que estaba forjando lazos ¿decir la verdad? no sabia que si lo hacia sus vidas correrían peligro.

dio la vuelta en su cama quedando frente a la pared. Y luego para rematar estaba ese Uchiha, haciéndole perder los estribos con demasiada facilidad. -No es que fuera bueno controlando su mal genio- pero nunca nadie antes había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta facilidad 

"Un multimillonario ¿eh?" sonrió cuando cerró los ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha.

N&S

en ptra recamara Sasuke Uchiha también se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir. Estaba pensando en la chica nueva. Nanohara Shizuka, Neji le había dicho su nombre en cuanto le habia preguntado hace algunos días.

Gimió preguntándose por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

hizo una mueca.

Ella sí que tenía agallas.

Sentado en su cama después de darse cuenta de que no podría dormir esa noche, de repente se encontró mirando la media lata vacía de Coca Cola. Colocando sus pies en el suelo sasuke camino y se acerco hacia la lata casi analizándola, la tomo entre sus manos y sin asco alguno

Shizuka Nanohara, ¿eh?

se bebió el resto de ella

Continuara…

Gracias por sus reviws n.n los leo toditos

¿Reviws?


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de comenzar aclaro que este fic no me pertenece es del autor Bevino el cual amablemente me dio su permiso para poder traducirla así que todo es de el yo solo quise compartir el trabajo n.n

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School GirlNow  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
_Beta'd by Allys777

Traductora: Ai-chan

Capitulo 5

.  
**M** a k e – **U** p **G** o e s **F** o r **Y** o u **T** o o , **P** r e t t y **B** o y

Naruto sabía que tenía que vengarse de Sasuke., ya era tiempo de hacerle pagar al bastardo millonario un poco de su mal genio pues en dos ocasiones él pelos de cacatúa había abusado de su preciada paciencia

.  
"demionos".

Aunque bueno ahora sabia por aquella mala línea de rímel aplicada que no eran buenos los pensamientos de venganza mientras se maquillaba, su técnica y rapidez para hacerlo ya estaba mejorando aunque eso no significaba que le gustase hacerlo aún lo encontraba complicado y tedioso ¿Cómo es que las chicas lo hacían a diario? Sí sin duda era todo un enigma, termino de limpiarse aquella mancha con una maldición y. con un sonoro suspiro se puso la chaqueta y salió. La primera lección que tenia era algo relacionado con medicina, que a pesar de ya haberla tomado varias veces no entendía nada pues para él la filosofía y la historia eran mucho más interesantes, además de la política y formas de gobierno esos sí que eran buenos temas pues era algo que todo policía tenía que saber, pero NO Asuma y Tsunade le impusieron aquella tediosa materia. Como si hubiera necesidad de otra cosa que saber además del ADN… ah pero eso no era lo peor si no que además aquella chica de cabello rosa tomaba esa misma clase, sí, se sentía bien el no estar solo durante la clase pero lo que lo tenía fastidiado era que después de aquel incidente del balón aquella chica se había proclamado su mejor amiga, nuevamente dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que serraba la puerta dándose cuenta que tres habitaciones al frente Uchiha sasuke hacia lo mismo

-Naruto no había evitado el preguntarse cómo es que los chicos y las chicas compartían dormitorio pero toda duda había desapareció cuando una noche una abeja había entrado a irrumpir su sueño y al sacarla noto a un guardia patrullando los pasillos- y sin pensarlo mucho con una gran sonrisa paso su mano por su largo cabello en forma sexy mientras se plantaba frente a sasuke

¿Pensando en vengarte shizuka? -No evito burlarse pues aún le parecía gracioso el recordar el "incidente" del ramen

"oh créeme que la venganza vendrá Sasuke,. y eso es una promesa." Fue todo lo que dijo para después dar media vuelta y alejarse, sí la venganza sería sin duda muy dulce

"... Y ¿sabes lo que me dijo esa perra? Ella dijo" él es mío y nunca saldría con alguien como tú.. ósea como si yo fuera que?.entonces yo le dije 'sí, como si quisiera a un cerdo como tú! " y luego la maldita perra me dijo - ¡Yo! - a la mierda, y yo estaba como ... "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y orejas. Tal vez no se le ocurrió a Sakura que él no estaba interesado en cosas como esas especialmente si estaba hablando acerca de Sasuke ¿a quién le importaba?- oviamente a sakura y a la arrastrada(según términos de sakura) ino , Naruto cansado termino resoplando al ver como sakura seguia con su monologo –vaya obsesiva había resultado ser con el uchiha

Cerrando los ojos, y tratando de mantener su voz lo más alejada posible trato de relajarse mas no lo consiguió y ahora sin saber por qué aquel uchiha ahora le daba lastima

y pensando en Sasuke…, realmente tenía que pensar en una buena venganza , algo que le quitara la cara y el porte de soy-el-mas-sexy-inteligente-y todos- me -tienen- que –venerar…..definitivamente le parecía fastidioso cada vez que lo veía

finalmente y dando un vistazo a la maestra y a Sakura por fin se dio por vencido por el resto del día y se quedó dormido sobre la mesa.

N&S

No fue sino hasta una semana después que descubrió cómo vengarse de Sasuke.

La semana que había pasado había sido bastante aburrida, pero Naruto había encontrado realmente divertido tomar todas las clases. Él no era el más listo pero sin duda le resultaba entretenido e interesante tomar todas sus lecciones pues por una vez en su vida podría decirse que era realmente normal, la medicina todavía le costaba trabajo pero con ayuda de sakura podría decirse que ya no era tan complicado ,¿ayuda de sakura? Sí, pues se había llevado tremenda sorpresa al ver que no todo el cerebro de sakura era hueco y que aparte de uchiha cabía algo mas dentro de él, pues resulto que sabía mucho sobre el tema y pues al ver que la rubia no lo pasaba muy bien en clase se había ofrecido a ayudarle pues quería convertirse en una gran medico

"igual que la directora" eso es lo que le había dicho

, por lo que Naruto se pregunto ¿cómo es que alguien tan mal educada podía ser respetada de esa manera?-pues sí, había descubierto su fluido lenguaje cuando se la había topado en el pasillo- lo que le llevo a preguntarse si es que la había tratado así por saber su "condición"

De todos modos, esos pensamientos no debían de preocuparle, acababa de terminar su tarea de medicina con la ayuda de varios apuntes de la chica de rosa, y sintiendo la necesidad de un poco de aire, miro el reloj pero se maldijo al ver que ya había pasado la hora de dormir por lo que los prefectos no tardarían en pasar a verificar los pasillos,- no era como si vigilaran su hora de dormir sino que simplemente se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en completo orden-( bueno tampoco era como si alguien saliera en medio del pasillo con un arma )

Dándose cuenta de que no podía salir miro por encima de su ventana, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal por lo que sin darse cuenta se apoyo sobre su laptop casi estando arriba de su escritorio para tratar de abrir la ventana, comenzó a hacer un poco de esfuerzo tratando de abrirla y de alguna manera sintió como su laptop se deslizaba hacia el piso, el estaba apoyando sus pies en la silla por lo que la caída no sería la gran cosa, no obstante para su preciada computadora por lo que agarrándose de donde fuera alcanzo a sujetarla, sus brazos temblaron pues sin duda el equipo era muy caro y no tendría de donde pagarla, dio un gran suspiro de alivio al verla sana y salva y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su posición.

Su rodilla izquierda estaba apoyada en la punta del escritorio, mientras que la punta de su pie derecho la tenía sobre la orilla de la silla, su mano derecha estaba sobre el cristal de la ventana mientras que la otra sujetaba la comparadora y lo peor era que la silla parecía querer huir pues estaba alejándose, con gran esfuerzo logro equilibrarse más sin embrago quedo en 4 sobre el escritorio con cara en dirección a los jardines pues su punto de apoyo había sido la mano que sujetaba el cristal de la ventana, y ya aprovechando el que estaba de pie en el escritorio abrió por completo la ventana dándose cuenta que su dormitorio estaba prácticamente sobre el primer piso pues solo lo separaba la altura de una pequeña bodega, y estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, por debajo de su ventana había una tira un poco ancha que salía de la pared dando vueltas por todo el piso, entonces naruto cambio su mirada hacia la izquierda dándose cuenta de que la misma cuerda ahora estaba 4 metros por debajo de las ventanas rodeando los edificios

entonces fue cuando Naruto miro tres ventanas lejos de la suya.

Miró la tira de nuevo.

y entonces… entonces fue cuando su boca se curvó en una sonrisa bastante grande.

Diez minutos y cuarenta segundos después, Naruto pensó que tal vez esto no era tan buena idea como lo había imaginado al principio. Actualmente era el equilibrio personificado frente a una ventana en la que un tipo con el pelo negro y pijamas verdes estaba acostado durmiendo, el tipo estuvo, durante el tiempo en que Naruto trató de recobrar el aliento, rascando su entrepierna en varias ocasiones el pijama era de una sola pieza, vieja y ... no estaba seguro de si es que tenía ropa interior debajo, con cara de asco maldijo al tipo por dormir con sus luces encendidas y no apagadas como toda una persona normal

Pidiendo a los dioses y al cielo por la fuerza y la paciencia se las arregló para continuar, la siguiente ventana estaba a oscuras, y Naruto esperaba que el propietario de la habitación estuviera fuera (y no volviera pronto), o durmiendo. O mejor aún que nadie ocupara esa cama.

Naruto había perdido el equilibrio en tres ocasiones, pero era salvado por sus dedos que se aferraban a donde encontraran apoyo, deslizó los pies de lado, respirando con dificultad, y por fin se encontró delante de la ventana del Uchiha. El interior estaba oscuro, y Naruto agradeció a los dioses por tener a la luna de su lado pues estaba totalmente obscuro, Dentro vio a Sasuke acostado boca arriba durmiendo, y fue cuando su cerebro se lleno de repente de miles de ideas macabras ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio pero reacciono rápidamente aferrándose al marco de la ventana al mismo tiempo en que ahogaba un grito cuando se sintió caer hacia atrás, menos mal que los años

en la jefatura no habían sido en vano pues así pudo sujetarse y estar seguro sobre el borde de nuevo, mas sin embargo miraba sus pies, no quería mirar al frente ¿Y si Sasuke había despertado? y para su gran alivio sasuke seguía durmiendo

sin perder tiempo entonces tirando de una de sus manos hacia atrás sacó un pequeño cuchillo de la bolsa de negro que se había colocado a la espalda, con mucho cuidado empujó el cuchillo en el medio de la apertura de la ventana jugando con la cerradura por dentro ,

Soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo cuando oyó al gancho salir al mismo tiempo en que chocaba contra el piso, sin duda daba gracias a Dios y a esta escuela por tener ventanas tan viejas, las cerraduras probablemente no las habían cambiado desde que las hicieron y en cierto modo porque era posible que nadie hubiera intentado entrar a la escuela por las ventanas en todos esos años, claro hasta que llego él.

Para poder llegar a la cerradura se colocó en la parte superior de la ventana y subiendo con el cuchillo en su boca se sujeto de la ya ranura echa, con sumo cuidado termino abriéndola y de un hábil salto entro, su estomago se contrajo al momento en que soltó un largo suspiro.-ya estaba dentro- sin embargo no se atrevía a mover un solo musculo por lo que tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que por fin reaccionara y mirara a su alrededor, todo estaba obscuro y silencioso el tipo sí que tenía el sueño pesado y no como el que hasta la más suave brisa lo despertaba

Sigilosamente comenzó a escabullirse pecho tierra hacia su objetivo, y ¡demonios! que estaba seguro de que hasta Neji que se quedaba tres habitaciones más adelante podía escuchar su acelerado corazón, arrastrándose un poco mas logro llegar hasta el pie de la cama y con cautela y sumo cuidado y silencio se puso de pie para mirar hacia abajo la cara de dormido que tenia sasuke, y fue cuando por primera vez naruto se detuvo a observarlo , su sedoso pelo obscuro enmarcaba un hermoso rostro pálido, sus labios de color rosa parecía tan suaves cada vez que los entreabría para dejar escapar un poco de aire cada qué respiraba y por si fuera poco la manera en que estaba enredado entre las sabanas era sin duda ¿sexy? .

y entonces se pregunto ¿ cómo es que el cabrón podía verse tan perfecto aún durmiendo? y seguro que si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí sin duda alguna hubiera sido testigo de unos zafiros brillando maliciosamente, sí sin duda su venganza será muy dulce

- -  
El joven heredero de la poderosa familia Uchiha con un gran bostezo y estorrnudo de nariz estiró su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente, por lo general las mañanas no eran su fuerte, pero anoche había dormido mejor que de costumbre, pues no había tenido pesadillas, no había despertado para usar el baño, nada. Sasuke todavía estaba cansado, pero sólo un poco pues sin duda alguna había disfrutado de su sueño de una forma agradable, al rascarse un poco la cabeza noto una rigidez inusual mas sin embargó no le tomo importancia y se deshizo de la suave sabana, la ventana estaba abierta por lo que la brisa de otoño entraba sin ningún problema, todo indicaba que sería una mañana esplendida mas sin embrago al poner un pie fuera de su suave y segura cama noto que algo andaba mal

Terriblemente mal

pues al levantar su pie aún sin abrir los ojos sintió algo frio y…pegajoso y al colocar el otro se dio cuenta de que no era pegajoso sino.

Terriblemente pegajoso.

Frotándose los ojos, miró hacia abajo en el suelo y fue cuando sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa ante la imagen

Todo el piso estaba cubierto de la sopa repulsiva de fideos , de esa que se vendía en la cafetería. Fideos, carne de cerdo y otros vegetales cubrían la alfombra azul oscuro

"¿Qué demonios ...?"

Con una mueca de disgusto se puso de pie, tratando de no pisar cualquiera de los productos alimenticios y claro…fallando miserablemente, se dirigió a la única zona libre Ramen en su habitación.

dejo escapar un gruñido cargado de mal humor en cuanto aterrizo del salto que había dado para llegar a su cuarto de baño , ¡maldición! era muy temprano aún y ya quería desquitarse con lo primero que se le cruzara y lo peor vino al pulsar en el botón que iluminaba el cuarto de baño, nada, maldijo apretando el botón varias veces antes de darse por vencido y aceptar que no funcionaba y entonces entorno los ojos hacia la lámpara

El foco de luz se había ido.

algo que desubico por un momento a sasuke pues era muy consciente de que ese foco estaba ahí anoche, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia tomo sus zapatos se los coloco, termino de cambiarse, tomo sus libros y se dispuso a salir, ya mandaría mas tarde a alguien para aspirar su alfombra y a un fumigador si era necesario para quitar el maldito olor a ramen

Sasuke salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta y en segundos susurros comenzaron a escucharse a su alrededor, pero bueno eso no era inusual. De hecho, era algo por lo que tenía que pasar por todas las mañanas, puso sus llaves en el bolsillo y le sonrió a una muchacha que lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos

"ilusa», pensó con una sonrisa.

y tras abrirse paso a través del corredor, apareció una arruga en su frente, esta ya no era una reacción habitual. Normalmente sólo las chicas susurraban a su alrededor, pero ahora muchas de ellas se reían abiertamente de él, y algunos de los chicos lo señalaban mientras sostenían su estomago en un intento vano de reprimir su risa.

"Sasuke, el señor Hatake me pidió que gi ..¿ he ...? O.O" Sasuke se arremolinaba y se enfrentó a su amigo. Su estado de ánimo había pasado de bueno a malo en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué?" gruñó, pero no esperó a que Neji contestara, ya que prácticamente salió corriendo del edificio.

Bajo las escaleras, y miro hacia fuera al patio central, una risa más se dirigió a él, la mirada de advertencia que les mandaba sin duda era mortal mas sin embargo a la mayoría parecía no importarle, estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia cuando noto a alguien observándolo y fue cuando noto a Nanohara Shizuka sonriendo ampliamente sosteniendo algo a sus espaldas, una sonrisa que se ampliaba cada vez más por segundo.

"Ah, entonces ya despertaste, Sasuke?"

los ojos de Sasuke se convirtieron en rendijas, no le gustaba esa sonrisa. Y de pronto pareció entender. ¿Por qué su piso estaba bañado en Ramen? ¿Por qué la bombilla había desaparecido ? ¿Por qué diablos su ventana había amenanecido abierta, cuando él sabía muy bien que la había cerrado la noche anterior.

Venganza.

Sus manos rápidamente encontraron camino a su cara, sintiendo con los dedos que estaba cubierto de algo, entonces sus manos se dirigieron al pelo, y se tenso al sentirlo, demasiado rígido

Venganza

.

Nuevamente esa palabra vino a su mente

"¿Qué has hecho?" –susurró frio y un con un escalofrío corriendo su espina dorsal. Shizuka entonces mostro el objeto que había sostenido a la espalda el cual resultó ser un espejo, sostuvo el objeto de cristal delante de su cara y casi se le va el aire ante la cara de sasuke

Alguien se desmayaría justamente ahora

y ese sin duda era sasuke

- -  
Sasuke discutió con shisuka cuando ella misma se ofreció a limpiarlo y mas aún cuando le ofreció su habitación pues francamente sasuke se rehusaba air con ella ma mas sin embargo cuando había entrado en el edificio y más y más gente había podido ver su nuevo look, Sasuke opto por el centro de salvación más cercano, la habitación de shizuka

Y justo ahora Naruto estaba apoyada contra la puerta del baño, mostrándole a Sasuke lo que debía de utilizar.

Naruto sonrió un poco no evitando sentir un poco de lástima por Uchiha.

"condenada Nanohara " siseo al momento de retirar algo de maquillaje

y entonces Naruto sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Sasuke realmente se veia bien como la copia del consejero del Rey León. Su nariz había sido pintada por una gruesa capa sombras convirtiéndola en una lida naricita, también había encontrado un poco de pintura blanca la cual había puesto alrededor de los ojos, y finalmente azul en el resto de su cara, su pelo lo combinó de alguna manera con bastante gel para que parecieran plumas sobre su cabeza

Todo resistente al agua.

y Sasuke sin duda se veía totalmente adorable.

Enojado, pero aún así adorable. Y Naruto no se perturbo al pensar aquello ya que realmente se hubiese mentido si no lo admitía

"qué te estoy hablando Nanohara?" –esta vez hablo más fuerte, realmente le había costado deshacerse de todo ese maquillaje .

Naruto no hizo caso y en cambio se rió y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke. El maquillaje se había ido, su venganza había sido mejor de lo que técnicamente había en su contra y ahora mismo simplemente lo arrastro fuera de su habitación. (Después de asegurarse de que nadie transitara por los pasillos, demasiada humillación por un día) y se rió, cerrando la puerta.

Y entonces Sasuke al verse solo no evito reír abiertamente recordando ahora la sonrisa y el solo contacto de esa mano sobre su hombro

se había sentido realmente bien el tener el brazo de Shizuka a su alrededor.

Pero cuando llego a la puerta que conducía afuera noto sus brazos vacios

"-maldición! olvidé mis libros en su habitación. "

La chica no podía dejar de reír, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke la miró mortal entrando como juan por su casa a su habitación y sin permiso alguno se dirigía a su escritorio a tomar sus libros, se dio cuenta de que nanohara tenía unos cuantos de las mismas materias que él por lo que tuvo que checar nombre uno por uno para evitar tomar el equivocado y de repente llego el silencio al parecer shizuka se había ido o simplemente no aguanto tanta risa y que tuvo que tomar un poco de aire y Dios estaba de testigo que ya se iba cuando sin querer, tropezó con el pie con algo debajo de la cama.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero no encontró a Shizuka y entonces vio lo que lo hizo tropezar,- el paquete de la noche anterior- sabía que era ilegal abrir cartas de otras personas y más aún cosas, pero entonces maldijo su curiosidad y termino abriéndolo aquel objeto se hizo visible...

Un arma de fuego rea, por su peso lo supo de inmediato .

"Sasuke, tus libros son ..."

Sasuke miró hacia arriba y vio a la chica rubia en la puerta, mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras que el estaba sentado junto a su cama con una pistola de fuego en sus manos. Y entonces shisuka entrecerró los ojos, y Sasuke sintió que su corazón saltaba.

Él nunca en su vida había visto un mirar de esa manera.

Ni siquiera en su hermano.

Emociones fluían a través de los ojos casi azules de Shizuka. Había ira, odio, shock y miedo también, al igual que una presa cuando se encuentra con su cazador .

"fuera". La palabra la dijo en voz tan baja que Sasuke casi no la oyó, no era más que un susurro, pero que sin duda enviaba escalofríos a través de ella, su mano comenzó a temblar y se le cayó la pistola al suelo.

"Vete de aquí."

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Sasuke.

Continuara…

Hola es la primera vez que traduzco así que me tomo mi tiempo para no quitar ni cambiar nada de la historia jeje para los que no quieran esperar les digo que el fic YA está terminado bavino la tiene completa si gustan leerlo este es el link

.net/s/3593790/1/Wiggle_Those_Hips_Youre_a_School_Girl_Now

Gracias por sus reviws descuiden la historia va lenta pero segura n.n

¿Reviws?


End file.
